powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sound Manipulation
The ability to manipulate sound and sound waves. Opposite power to Silence Manipulation. Also Called * Acoustokinesis * Audio Manipulation * Audiokinesis * Echokinesis * Sonic Wave Manipulation * Sonokinesis * Soundbending * Sound Control * Sound Wave Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves produce upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. User can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. At low frequencies, sound is potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. Applications * Create/generate and modify the loudness, pitch, and tone of sounds, even to destructive levels. * Enhanced Speed by riding sound waves. * Sonokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor, and allies/servants. * Sonokinetic Flight ** Supersonic Flying * Sound Absorption ** Inaudibility ** Muting ** Sound Nullification * Sound Amplification * Sound Attacks * Sound Conversion * Sound Immunity * Vibration Emission ** Counter Vibration ** Earthquake Generation by releasing sound waves into the ground. ** Molecular Acceleration ** Sharpness Manipulation by covering your hands with sound waves. * Voice Manipulation ** Omnitone ** Voice Projection Affect those who hear: * Beacon Emission * Death Song * Empathic Voice * Fearful Scream * Hypnotic Music * Persuasion * Siren Song * Sleep Inducement * Vertigo Inducement User's senses are finely tuned to sound: * Echolocation * Enhanced Hearing * Lie Detection by listening to someone's heartbeat. * Protected Senses of hearing and equilibrium from the effects of sound. * Sound Detection * Soundwave Perception Techniques * Sonic Healing * Sonokinetic Combat * Sonoportation * Sound Aura * Sound Mimicry Variations * Music Manipulation * Silence Manipulation Associations * Air Dashing by releasing sound waves as propulsion force. * Frequency Manipulation * Holy Voice * Molecular Manipulation * Vibration Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create sound, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Sound requires a medium to travel through, whether air, ground, water, or something else. * Sound Nullification Known Users Gallery Yuuki_Shatters_Windows.png|Yuuki Tenpouin (Code: Breaker) can manipulate sound waves, such as using them to shatter windows. Scarlet_Phoneme.png|The most extreme usage of Yuuki's sound, Scarlet Phoneme... Scarlet_Phoneme_Explain.PNG|...which covers his entire body with an extremely dense shell of sound waves to rejuvenate and shield his body from any and all damage, as well as amplifying his strength and speed to max. Sound_Drill.jpg|Dosu Kinuta (Naruto) using his Vibrating Sound Drill to affect his opponent's balance. Decapitating_Air_Wave.jpg|Zaku Abumi (Naruto) launching his Decapitating Air Wave to release supersonic blasts. Sound bazooka.png|Zebra (Toriko) using his Sound Bazooka to kill the execution beasts. Exploud_Hyper_Voice.png|Exploud (Pokemon) using its Hyper Voice to release a powerful sonic blast. File:Shriek_Batman.jpg|Shriek (DC) can control sound waves to deadly effects. Melissa_Gold_(Earth-616)_0003.jpg|Songbird (Marvel) is able to manipulate sound energy, as well as solidifying it into constructs. 366031-66339-angar-the-screamer-1-.jpg|Angar can create sonic waves to disorientate his foes. The-simpsons-game-20071029050848375-000.jpg|Lisa Simpson (The Simpson Game) defeating dolphins with a saxophone. Shakentopieces.png|Kohrak-Kal (Bionicle) can manipulate sonic waves. It was defeated by its own sonic vibrations. peter_enhanced_synesthesia.jpg|Peter Petrelli (Heroes) sees sound waves after absorbing Emma's Enhanced Synesthesia. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Thunder-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Music-Based Abilitles Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sound Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Common Powers